


It's Complicated

by soggycardboardbox



Series: Devil Protocreed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggycardboardbox/pseuds/soggycardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has a late night out. Alex and Dante clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

Their relationship is a complicated one. Desmond prided himself on being the peace keeper so it made it all the more difficult for him to leave on missions whenever they came about. Alex and Dante weren’t known for their patience and certainly not with each other. After one particularly stressful day for both the virus and the devil hunter, they came home to an empty apartment with only a brief note to explain away Desmond’s absence. It merely served to irritate the men even further. Dante was the first to claim the bathroom to wash off the rest of the demon blood he had managed to get on himself from his contracted hit, slamming the door on the way to relieve some of his frustration. Alex, annoyed over the promise of no hot water once the teen was done, stretched himself out over the couch, invading Dante’s personal stash of motorcycle magazines just to irritate the young man. Not used to down time with nothing to hold his interest, the virus quickly fell asleep. 

It couldn't have been too much later when he was awakened to an extremely heavy weight landing right on his stomach. The virus snarled up at Dante who was glaring back, a grimace etched onto his mouth. He waved one of his prized magazines in the elder’s face, “Who said you could touch these?” Alex relaxed when he realized the teen didn't pose an imminent threat, not unless he really was serious over the whole magazine thing. Dante bristled as he felt the man beneath him relax, shoving the man deeper into the coach, hands gripped tight around the elder’s biceps. “Don’t fucking mess with my shit,” the teen growled, teeth clenched. 

Alex sneered, which only infuriated the demon hunter even further. The virus easily dodged the first punch, a dark chuckle rising in the back of his throat. Grasping the hips above him, the man effortlessly flipped their positions, Dante landing on the bottom with a soft grunt. “How ‘bout you don’t mess with me, half-pint. I’ll fucking do what I like.” The young man wriggled around underneath the virus, struggling against the iron grip to no avail, “Screw you, old man.” 

 

Desmond returned later that night, fully expecting to come home to the equivalent of a battlefield. It was astonishingly quiet as he cracked open the front door to their apartment and he took a few hesitant steps inside, cautiously peering around the corner into the cramped living room. He froze at the sight that lay before him. A very naked Dante and a half undressed Alex were sprawled out, entangled upon the moth-eaten coach. Alex had his arms tightly wrapped around the teen’s waist, while the other had his face buried in the crook of the virus’s neck, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Before he could process anything further, Desmond whipped out his cell and snapped a picture. Who knew when the next opportunity for perfect blackmail material would come again?


End file.
